Прощай, Рик Браун!
by Lexx Kent
Summary: ну, как всегда – мои собственные мысли по поводу окончания восьмого сезона и начала девятого. В каком порядке мысли пришли – в таком и записала.


Автор: Lexx Kent

Название: Прощай, Рик Браун

Жанр: ангст

Фэндом: CSI: LV

Пейринг: нет

Рейтинг: PG

Дисклаймер: не мое, денег не надо, я только поиграю героями и отдам обратно.

Вместо саммари: ну, как всегда – мои собственные мысли по поводу окончания восьмого сезона и начала девятого. В каком порядке мысли пришли – в таком и записала.

**Ходжес.**

И что же это такое свалилось на нашу лабораторию?

То Сандерса едва не убили. То Сара пропала, искали всеми имеющимися силами, уже и не надеялись ни на что. Нашли на свою голову. После пережитого она вообще работу решила бросить. Ну, не бросить, а отдохнуть. Хотя это одно и тоже, по-моему. Свой уход так обставила – любая актриса позавидует. Чего стоит этот ее поцелуй. «Прощальный». Уж как к Гриссому присосалась – пиявка. Он, бедный, такого не ожидал, стоит как столп соляной, дышать не смеет. Мда, интересно, как он потом перед Сандерсом оправдывался?

Самое худшее случилось после ее отъезда. Да не с ней самой. Что ей сделается? Рапорт подала – и все дела.

Браун. Вот кто словно с цепи сорвался. Он всегда был рисковым парнем, а тут – совсем зашкалил. Свое собственное расследование устроил. Дорасследовался. Обвинение в убийстве едва не стоило ему работы.

Но на этом неприятности для него не закончились. Как вспомню об этом - страх ледяными когтями позвоночник пронизывает. Такого шока я давно не испытывал. Гриссом в окровавленной рубашке. Заплаканная и как-то постаревшая Кэтрин. Сумрачный Ник. Растерянный Грэг. Нет только Уоррика. И уже никогда не будет. Никогда!

**Стоукс.**

Как это могло произойти? Как?! Ведь мы там были. Сидели, смеялись. Радовались тому, что все, наконец, закончилось. Что будет так, как и было. И Уоррик – улыбающийся, отшучивающийся. Нам редко удается посидеть вот так, спокойно, всей командой. Но, видимо, уже все было предрешено. Расходились нехотя, Рик еще оставался, за всех платил. Черт, я же хотел остаться вместе с ним. Почему не сделал этого?

Не верится. Не верится, что Рика нет. Что наше с ним дружеское соперничество осталось в прошлом. Мне некому будет сказать, как я собираюсь провести выходной. И не с кем будет уехать за город. Кэтрин? Она всегда останется женщиной, и даже на смертном одре будет кокетничать – это у нее в крови. А мне нужен друг.

Господи, я никак не могу осознать, что уже не будет ничего – ни посиделок в баре после смены. Ни наших дружеских подначек. Ни громкого смеха Рика в ответ на мой вопрос – зачем ему так много подружек? Как сейчас вижу его запрокинутую голову, белоснежную улыбку, хитрого беса в глазах – «Ник, друг, ты не знаешь главного – я болен. У меня страшное заболевание под названием «хроническая эрекция», и мне никак не удается вылечить его…»

Мы тогда так хохотали, что напугали Экли. Он с подозрением спросил, чего мы так веселимся? Рик что-то соврал ему про эксперимент, а когда Экли ушел, скорчил ему вслед жуткую рожу, и мы еще полчаса не могли угомониться… Почему ты, Рик?

**Сандерс.**

Это носилось в воздухе. Неприятное ощущение беды. Тягостное. Холодное. Мы улыбались, шутили. А я все никак не мог отделаться от этого ощущения. Так бывает – вроде нет причин для беспокойства, а все равно - что-то мешает.

Кого я не ожидал увидеть, так это Сару. Она изменилась – стала спокойнее и…толще. Видимо, отдых пошел ей на пользу. Несмотря на то, что я никак не мог забыть ее бесцеремонного обращения с Гилом(этого треклятого поцелуя, которым она его наградила перед тем, как уехать), все же подошел обнять и поздороваться.

А потом, когда мы были с ней в квартире Уоррика… Мне стало ее невероятно жаль, как потерявшегося щенка. Она, в общем, и выглядела такой, несмотря на свой вполне цветущий вид.

Мы не обсуждали с Гилом ни ее возвращение, ни гибель Уоррика. Особенно последнее. Вопреки нашей привычке говорить дома о делах, об этом мы молчали. Я почему-то вспомнил, как в один из первых выездов попал под обстрел. И как потом Гил сказал, что едва не бросился закрывать меня собой. Почему рядом с Уорриком не было никого, кто бы мог его закрыть собой? Он же такой…рубаха парень, поборник справедливости любой ценой. Даже ценой своей жизни…

**Ходжес.**

Гриссом едва не разрыдался, когда говорил речь в церкви. Проникновенно говорил. Кэтрин, Сара, Ник - не скрывали слез. Не ожидал, что Стоукс так…безнадежно сентиментален. Вроде бы репутация мачо, крутого техасского парня, а вот расклеился бедолага. Хотя, понять можно – они с Брауном были как два брата-близнеца от разных матерей. Белый и черный. Братья-друзья-соперники. С кем теперь Стоукс будет в бар ходить? Надо спросить после церемонии.

Да, я циник. Мне жаль Уоррика, но каждому свое. Он так и нарывался в последнее время. Жил будто на износ, на разрыв. Эти его личные дела, разборки. Сказали же – угомонись. Так нет – лез вперед, справедливости хотел. Вот и получил то, что заработал.

Интересно, будут ли ему искать замену? Может, попроситься на выезды? Да ни за что. Мне жизнь дорога.

Впрочем, он все-таки был неплохим парнем, хотя и немного ненормальным. В смысле своей одержимости работой. Они все в команде Гриссома на работе повернутые. А мне и в лаборатории хорошо.

Прощай, Рик Браун!


End file.
